Asahi Kohaku
Akihen Ammolite is one of the main Cures from Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Ammolite is a smart and very calm girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is sometimes really shy and doesn't talk much. But she is a nice person and has a lot of friends. Ammolite has the power of orange light and transforms into Cure Mai (キュアマイ Kyua Mai). She replaces Cure Sienna as the Pretty Cure of Elegance. Her catchphrase is "Just perfect!" (完璧！''Kanpeki!). History Becoming Pretty Cure Cure Wendy's Secret Game for the Sky Stones Truth about Sky Pretty Cure General Information Personality Ammolite is a smart and very calm girl. She is sometimes really shy and doesn't talk much. But she is a nice person and has a lot of friends. Ammolite loves to dance and loves flowers. She doesn't want anybody to watch her while she is dancing. Appearance Ammolite has brown hair and brown eyes and wears a yellow headband. Her hair is styled into a ponytail. Ammolite wears a orange dress with a yellow skirt and a dark orange belt. She wears a white necklace and a white bracelet. She wears white shoes and orange stockings. As Cure Mai, her hair grow longer and change to orange. Her hair is still styled into a ponytail. She wears a yellow headband. She wears a orange top with a ribbon on the right side. A dark red ribbon with a yellow heart hangs on her orange belt. On this belt hangs her commune. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly orange with layers of white underneath it. Her arm warmers are yellow and her left arm warmer is shorter as the right one. Her boots are knee-length. Relationships Friends 'Akihen Amber' - Ammolite's mother, who is a former Pretty Cure. 'Akihen Garnet' - Ammolite's father 'Akihen Kyou' - Ammolite's brother Family Etymology '''Akihen' (秋変) - Aki (秋) means "autumn" and hen (変) means "change". Ammolite (アンモライト) - Ammolite, is an opal-like organic gemstone found primarily along the eastern slopes of the Rocky Mountains of North America. Cure Mai - Her Cure alias is based on the name Mai, which means "apricot blossom" in Vietnamese. Mai is also a Japanese name meaning 舞 "dance" or 麻衣 "linen robe". It can also come from Ma (真) "real, true" combined with Ai (愛) "love, affection". Cure Mai Cure Mai (キュアマイ Kyua Mai) is Ammolite's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She holds the power of elegance and controls the power of light. She replaces Cure Sienna as the Pretty Cure of Elegance. Cure Mai is the final Cure of the first trio of this season. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over!. Alone, Cure Mai can use Tenné Showtime. And later Rainbow Rising, after getting her Rainbow Crystal. Together with Cure Chrysanta and Cure Phoenix, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. Silver Cure Mai Attacks *'Tenné Showtime': Cure Mai's main finisher *'Rainbow Rising': Cure Mai's ultra finisher Transformation "Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over! is the official transformation speech used by Akihen Ammolite to transform into Cure Mai in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. "Jewel Rainbow Fruit Crossover!" - Jewel Rainbow Fruit Crossover! is the official transformation speech used by Akihen Ammolite to transform into Orange Amber in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution!. Quote Songs As a main character, Ammolite's voice actor, Hayashibara Megumi has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *ORANGE TREE Duets Trivia *Ammolite's Pretty Cure name is an indirect reference to Mishou Mai. Gallery - Screenshots= }} References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Mai #Ammolite - Wikipedia Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:FairyCures Category:Fairy Main Cures